A Convenient Marriage
by Cara-Leigh
Summary: Daphne has always loved Harry Potter and entered into their arranged marriage with eyes wide open in order to strengthen the company left to them by their parents. Two years later Daphne is on tenterhooks as Harry's ex returns to London with Harry set in her sights.


AN: This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle.

Just an FYI - I'm aiming to update this once a week.

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing, but J.K. Rowling has my eternal gratitude for the world and characters that I've borrowed.

"Headache?"

The male voice held a faint drawl and Daphne met her husband's emerald gaze across the master bedroom with a raised eyebrow.

It was a luxurious room with handcrafted mahogany furniture and decorated in red and gold, completed with an open fireplace.

"And you know this because?" She said.

There was little reason to convey how stressful her day had been and right now she would give anything for a full body massage.

The thought of attending the annual ministry ball tonight, where she'd be expected to converse with the Minister and the top of Britain's wizarding society, grated on her.

As if he knew what she was thinking his eyes sharpened.

"Take a potion for your headache before we leave." He said.

Daphne looked up at him to disagree, but was caught short by the sight of him there. Tall and strong, every inch the hero this very night was to commemorate.

His black hair as messy as ever, but damp from his shower, wearing only a towel the last droplets dripping down his quidditch toned and muscular body.

"Yes dear?" His deep voice did nothing to stop Daphne from quivering.

She waited a pause. "Nothing."

He shot her a faintly amused smirk before continuing to dress.

Harry Potter was something special, Daphne thought as she put the final touches to her outfit. Not because he was the boy-who-lived or the man-who-conquered, but because of the way he built himself as his own man after the war and now commanded respect from his peers.

An arrestingly handsome man at 30, wild jet black hair that refused to be tamed, soft, faintly olive skin on top of an athlete's body and piercing emerald eyes that only burned brighter after he had his vision corrected four years ago and discarded his glasses. Not to mention the notorious lightning bolt scar. He had finally stopped hiding the scar at all costs, confident and comfortable with who he was.

He affected every woman he came across whether witch or muggle, she should know as he stole her heart years ago. Daphne watched him from afar through all their years at Hogwarts, secretly admiring him for his integrity and fearlessness and getting to know him after Hogwarts cemented her love.

It was not a difficult decision to accept Harry's proposal.

Harry and Daphne were both aware of Greengrass-Potter, the largest medical supply company in the wizarding world, but neither knew until after the war just how involved Harry's parents were in the company.

In fact prior to his death Harry's father, James, was CEO.

After Daphne finished her potions mastery and Harry his degree in business from a Muggle university, both started working their way up at the company.

Just over two years ago, Daphne's parents were killed and shares dropped. Harry stepped into the role of CEO, but still it was not enough.

With both Harry and Daphne still single and showing no signs of changing that status, speculation began to spread about the stability of the company moving forward.

Their godparents Sirius Black and Amelia Bones had put forward the idea of a marriage between Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass.

Harry and Daphne agreed and the Daily Prophet announced it as the wedding of the century.

It had been two years since then and they were the perfect couple. She was the adoring wife, social butterfly and they had fantastic sex. But she didn't have his heart.

Harry and Daphne left for the black tie event. Harry in a black Armani tuxedo, tailored to perfection, and Daphne in a glittering white floor length one-shoulder gown, the diamond earrings Harry had given her for their first wedding anniversary and her dark hair down in silky waves falling just to above her shoulders.

She felt movement behind her and watched in the mirror as Harry softly twirled the end of her hair and then brought his hands to her shoulders to rest.

"Beautiful." He breathed lightly in her ear.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes lifted to his.

Did he suspect how she felt? In bed, certainly, her body betrayed her there. But away from it?

She shifted her eyes down to avoid his gaze, but Harry caught her chin forcing her to met his again. Her stare became defiant as Harry brazenly swept his eyes over her body. His eyes softened at the sight of her earrings.

He offered her a small vial of potion. From the purplish hue she recognised it as one she had brewed earlier that week.

"Playing healer?" She said.

"Only because you have yet to take this yourself."

Looking slightly chagrined she quickly downed the vial.

HPDG HPDG HPDG

As the floo to their bedroom fireplace was locked they made their way down the sweeping marble staircase, through the house and to the fireplace in the entrance way.

"How was your day?" Harry asked.

Daphne simply shook her head.

"That bad?"

One of the apprentices in her potions department had added a stinger from a blast-end skrewt whole. The potion was an experimental potion aiming to restore consciousness to those that had suffered from the cruciatus curse and called for the stinger to be sliced.

The result blew up half the south-east lab, sending several of her staff to St Mungos suffering burns.

Even had she not been worried about her staff, the paperwork alone was enough to give her a headache.

"You'll see it on your desk Monday morning, but for now I just want to put it out of my mind."

Being the head of a very successful international potion company, not to mention the saviour of the wizarding world, meant they received invites to almost all of the social events in wizarding Britain.

Tonight's event to commemorate the war was particularly important to the Potters, not because of the attention they would get, but because all proceeds from tonight would go to the charity supporting the survivor's families.

It was a charity that Harry and Daphne gave generously to and Daphne would make her own donation privately tonight.

As they reached the floo Harry grabbed some powder and offered Daphne his arm.

"Merlins Arms" Harry said firmly, naming the exclusive wizarding hotel secured for tonight's event.

She felt the familiar flames surround them and held tightly to Harry. After all these years he still struggled with magical transportation.

Catching him before he stumbled, they gracefully exited the fireplace.

One of the event staff moved forward to usher them toward the staircase and into the ballroom.

At the top of the stairs Harry stopped them before they were announced.

"Are you sure you're OK?" He asked quietly.

"Just stay by my side and I'll be fine." Daphne replied in uncharacteristic vulnerability.

Harry nodded then leaned forward and placed a whisper soft kiss on her forehead. He looked into her eyes as he pulled away, searching for something that he must have found because he smiled and took her hand in a show of unity.

The room quietened as "Lord Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin first class" was announced, followed by "Lady Daphne Amelia Potter."

The vast ballroom tonight's event was held in was filled with guests from all over Britain and its neighbouring countries, most of whom would want to speak with Harry tonight. Thankfully almost all were polite enough to refrain from seeking him out until after dinner.

The room glittered from the many witches draped with jewellery and designer gowns. While the wizards looked almost identical in black formal robes.

Tonight's guests were the wealthy and élite of wizarding society. Although many of them were power hungry, none could match Harry's charisma or power. Not even the minister himself.

Underneath his good looks and power so strong it almost crackled in the air around him was the promise of wild and set free passion that he more than delivered on.

Passion that swept Daphne away so much that at times she could barely remember her own name, but despite his skills in that area they had yet to conceive the child they both desperately longed for.

"Hello gorgeous. How are you both?"

The calm, floaty voice startled Daphne from her thoughts, but she turned around with a wide smile and hugged the blonde in greeting.

"Luna." Harry said.

Luna practically melted as Harry took her hand and gently brought it to his lips. She winked at Daphne and turned to Harry. "Ever the gentleman Harry."

Daphne and Luna had become friends through Harry after the war when Harry and Daphne first began to really know one another. The girls shared a sense of humour and Daphne always found Luna's quirks endearing.

"Draco?" Daphne asked.

"On his way over now." Harry said in feigned indifference as Luna's husband came in to view.

"Apologies, an urgent floo call came through for me." Tall, blonde and handsome, he was the type of man that drew woman's eyes from across a room.

In the past Draco had taken advantage of his looks and in fact had been rumoured to have slept with half the female students at Hogwarts, but after he meet Luna training as a healer her gentle and unjudging, if somewhat whimsical ways, made him a changed man.

They had been together ever since.

"Any problems?" Luna asked him.

"Nothing that can't wait till morning, sounds like Wrackspurts again."

Luna, a healer specialising in magical creature attacks, had finally proven the existence of Wrackspurts. At first she was laughed off by anyone that she tried to propose her findings to, but Draco threw his money behind her risking what was left of his reputation.

Seeing Draco's unwavering belief in Luna, Harry had formed a close friendship with his childhood rival. They had even been the best men at each other's weddings.

They made their way around the room as a group, but soon parted ways as they got caught up with other friends.

The matriarchs of their society lit up as they moved through the crowd confirming future events and gossiping with each other.

Daphne stood, took a sip from her wine glass and watched the guests as they mingled. Soon they would be shown to their seats in the dining area.

Harry stood beside her talking with a colleague, she discreetly leaned into his side taking comfort in the familiar smell of his cologne and revelled in his warmth. As he put his arm around her waist and gently caressed her side, her sense of anticipation for the night to end increased. Her mind wandered to the way his powerful body worked with hers in sync building in ecstasy until it stole everything but the here and now.

He complimented her perfectly in the bedroom and had talents beyond what she could ever have envisioned. A primal paradise that only he could take her to.

Had other woman got the same response, felt the same frenzy in his love making? Merlin she hoped not!

Harry was hers as much as she was his. They were married, admittedly an arranged marriage to strengthen their company. But she hoped that he only found that paradise with her.

'Hungry?'

She looked up at him, one corner of her mouth twitched upwards. 'For food?'

His eyes flickered with amusement. 'Of course.'

Slight pressure on the small of her back moved her forward. As she broke eye contact with Harry she realised most of the other guests had already moved through the open double doors and into the dining area.

Their table had a great view of the stage at the front of the room. They shared the table with other guests they knew well and the atmosphere was laid back.

Daphne sat back into her seat as a waitress refilled her wine glass after placing a cloth lined basket of bread on the table. The soft music contributed by the cellist rounded out the feel of the evening so far and was the norm for a large charity event like this.

'You're quiet Darling. Headache almost gone?'

Being married to Harry Potter meant she was expected to be radiant at all times. As much as she enjoyed her life and the luxuries they enjoyed as the golden couple, they were on display all the time. But she could act, she was in Slytherin after all.

'Almost.'

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his, after a moment of searching he relaxed and brushed his thumb over her lips.

'Good.'

His gaze left her feeling rattled as if he had seen right to her very core. She took a breath, calmed herself and reached out to take hold of the programme on the table listing tonight's events.

'It looks like it will be an entertaining evening,' she said. 'Speeches, an up and coming pianist and a fashion show. Oh, and a surprise mystery guest.'

Shortly after that the cellist brought her set to a close and the Master of Ceremonies stepped onto the stage. After the usual opening speech, he handed the stage to the charities chairperson who took them through an emotional clip on through projected pensive memories.

Life carried on, whether they were ready for it to or not, families struggling to make ends meet and children in orphanages.

The chairperson stressed the importance and the difference donations made to these families and left the stage.

Over starters the conversation turned to vacations.

'I thought Milan, but Orion would rather trek through Nepal. Why would he think I would want to do that?'

'Australia?' Daphne suggested. 'For its striking landscapes and beautiful beaches?'

'Oh Daphne,' the woman said in exasperation. 'I want shopping.'

Why? Daphne thought. She knew the woman had enough clothes to fill three dedicated rooms in her house, an overwhelmingly large collection of designer gear.

The pianist gave a moving performance before the main course was served, after they had eaten their fill the waitress' removed their china and the fashion parade began.

As their wine glasses were topped up once again, the MC took to the stage once more.

'Our mystery guest tonight is a young woman who is taking the fashion world but storm and is one of the most sought after models today.'

Daphne's stomach tightened as she was filled with foreboding.

'She has kindly offered to fund holidays to the south of France for five of the families greatly impacted by the war.'

That statement certainly got the attention of the room.

'Could request the distinguished Harry Potter to make his way to the stage to select the five families from this cup?'

She watched Harry approach the podium with a sense of foreboding.

'Put your hands together for our mystery guest,' time seemed to slow down in horrible anticipation. 'Ginny Weasley.'

Daphne took a short, sharp breath in.

_Ginny._

She stepped up onto the podium, endlessly long legs, long red hair and breath-takingly, classically beautiful. The proverbial English rose.

Ginny was known for taking wealthy lovers, accepting ostentatious gifts and then moving on to her next prey. Harry had been her first; right out of Hogwarts she had dated Harry, taking advantage of his fragility directly after the war and using his name and connections to get into the modelling world.

Ginny had wanted marriage, but once she entered the modelling world they hardly saw each other, growing apart and he had broken things off. After that she bounced from lover to lover each one more affluent than the next.

Daphne's gaze bore into Harry trying to read his body language for some sort of hint what he was thinking.

What was Ginny up to? It was clearly no coincidence that Harry was asked to pick the names from the cup.

'She is so stunning,' The woman next to her sighed. 'I heard she's newly single.'

And hunting.

But not just anyone, Daphne realised.

Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Well… What do you think? Let me know in the handy review box below – it would make my day!


End file.
